Strangers
by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: <html><head></head>[Eren x Reader] [AU]</html>


Grief shows itself in many forms: a person may withdraw from everyone and hide away, pretending their sadness doesn't exist. A person may wear their sorrow like a mask and its costume, always crying, shoulders slumped as if carrying a heavy burden, eyes sunken in, red and puffy, watery. Someone might lock it away, allowing it to fester and soil inside them, as it seeps out in ugly, angry, disappointed ways.  
>Watching someone you cherish dearly in the midst of grieving can be an extremely difficult sight. You want to cuddle them close or offer them words of special comfort or press a magical button that will immediately relieve them of their pain and suffering.<p>

Watching a stranger grieve is peculiar and maybe even more pressing. What do you do when you come across someone you don't know lost in sorrow? What can you do to ease a stranger's pain?

The billowing clouds gathered together hovering over the city like a heavy blanket. A dark gray washed out the rims, signaling the people below that rain was soon to come. Streetlights flickered, casting long shadows across the sidewalks. People huddled in their coats, attempting to shield themselves from biting wind. An eerie mist congested the once free air, making every breath a chore.

You sat in your booth, running your fingernail around the rim of the coffee cup. You watched the window cloud, indicating the decrease in temperature. You looked at your flimsy, grey sweater. Had you known it would be this cold, you would have brought a heavier jacket. Even the coffee began to lose its warmth. You watched as the remaining sips gathered at the bottom in a murky glob of leftover grinds and water. You mused the option of buying another: it'd give you something better to do than what you had been doing for the passed half hour.

Your eyes remained glued to the figure across the room: a pretty young man, huddled in a heavy coat, firmly gripping his cup. His dark hair concealed his eyes, but the slight tilt in his head revealed that he had been gazing at the cold mug in the empty seat across from him. His beautifully curved lips were pressed into a hard, tense line. Occasionally, he would sip from his drink, keeping his head lowered, refusing to let anyone see the shame or humiliation in his pale face. Every now and then, a tear escaped and revealed itself in the warm light of the coffee shop. Despite his broad, strong shoulders, a delicate and timid aura graced his features, making whatever pain he felt seem all the more intense. In his free hand, a small, silver ring rested in his fingers. For the entire time, he gently caressed it with the tip of his trembling index finger.

As you watched him, your mind tried to fill in the empty blanks. The empty chair was obviously meant for someone important to him, someone who obviously was not coming. As for the ring, could it have been an engagement ring? Maybe a couple ring? Whatever it was, it had been sorely rejected, leaving it in his shaking palms. His throat seemed to strain every time he swallowed the coffee as well as another urge to sob. You were watching this stranger's heart crumble before your eyes.

The soft patter of the rain against the window broke you from your stupor. The haze sheeted across the glass, and only the edges of the droplets reflecting the lights could be perceived. You looked down at the dark ring at the bottom of your cup. You lost your craving for another drink. All you could think about was him. The sadness was so prominent in his sheltered face and the disappointment so conspicuous in the tension of every little muscle, his lips, his fingers, his throat. You felt your heart ache so much that the pain traversed through your arms and to your knuckles. You couldn't bear the thought of just watching him suffer anymore. You wanted to gather him up in your arms, stroke his silky hair, dry his tears and tell him that everything would be okay, that bad times never last or anything that would lift his spirits. You wished to walk him home so he might at least have some company to help carry his burden. You wondered if just a small touch from a comforting hand to grasp his quivering ones could soothe him.

As you chewed her bottom lip in thought, you were chained back by one thing: he was a stranger. You never shared a thought, a word or even a breath. How does one console a tormented stranger? How would he reply? Would he stare in confusion and bewilderment? Would he angrily snap, reminding you to mind her own business? Would he just leave without even acknowledging your charitable actions? Your cheeks flushed at the assortment of scenarios conforming in her head.

Despite these setbacks, you also knew that a kind word from an outsider was sometimes welcomed. A person appreciated the smallest flicker of light when trying to escape a dark, troubling abyss.  
>Swallowing your doubts and sighing deeply, you rose from your chair. You decided. You would try. Instead of walking by, letting him suffer alone, you would at least try. You knew herself well enough that you'd regret it if you didn't.<p>

After lightly placing your cup over your tip, you sighed deeply and approached him, all the while attempting to ignore the bundle of nerves tightening inside you. You stopped a few inches or so in front of him: not a glance, not even a twitch indicating he had seen you. Scratching your brow, you pulled out the abandoned chair and sat in front of him. Finally, he slowly raised his eyes to meet hers: a beautiful, deep green, soaked lashes, red-rimmed, tired, swollen and yet still producing more tears. Your breath caught midway up your throat as you opened your mouth to speak. Your mind blanked completely. Though you fumbled for words, you hoped he could notice the sincerity in your own eyes. When you glanced down at the hand clasping the silver ring which harbored no partner, you still remained silent and motionless. Then, slowly but nervously, you reached and placed your hand over it. The expression in his eyes altered to one of disbelief. You felt herself questioning your actions. Again, you opened your mouth to speak but you failed. What do you say to someone lost in such grief?

"I'm sorry? It'll be okay? Everything will turn out just fine? These times don't last forever?" The more you thought about it, the more you realized how meaningless these phrases were to someone hurting so much. Instead, you tightened your grip around his hand and closed your eyes. Hopefully, this was enough to convey your meaning.

He continued scrutinizing you, unsure whether to send you away or thank you. You meant well. He even spotted tiny droplets forming in your tear ducts. To be honest, the gentle, warm touch replaced some of the betrayal and coldness he had been receiving for some time now. He rubbed his eyes with his rough, woolen sleeve. His face relaxed, and a little bit of the heartbreak began to alleviate.

"Sorry," you murmured, attempting to hide your face.  
>"No, it's okay."<p>

"I'm [Name.]"

He nodded. "Eren."

"I realize this is weird coming from someone you don't know," you whispered, rubbing his index finger with your thumb. "I couldn't help see but you. I may not know your situation. However, any person knows what its like to hurt. I couldn't just leave you in such pain," you glanced up and laughed sheepishly, the corners of your eyes crinkling. "Sorry. I don't mean to be a bother. I was always taught that one kind word could brighten anyone's day."

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air for just a moment. Then, to your surprise, he managed to return the smile. It was weak. It was fatigued but it was still a token of appreciation. Your heart swelled with joy.

"You know," his voice was soft and cracked. "I was sitting here for almost two hours, wondering if anyone noticed me crying," he rotated his hand around to hold yours in return. "Thank you."

The satisfaction one received from helping a fellow human was unlike any other. Butterflies filled your stomach, and your smile stretched across your face from that same emotion.

"You're welcome," you said. "I'm sorry there isn't any other way to help you."

"This is enough," he replied. "I was praying for even the slightest bit of comfort. You're the only one that came. Here," he lightly took your wrist and placed the silver band in your palm. "Take this as my way of thanking you."

You blinked in surprise. "But, you sure you can't get anything back for this? Will you not need it?"

Eren closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, the store won't take it back. I can't use it. I'd rather you have it."

You peered at it for a moment. It wasn't anything particularly spectacular. The metal was polished well and inscribed around the band were two beautifully intricate branches. You felt a little guilty accepting this but since its original intended wouldn't be taking it, you supposed it was a less painful option than keeping it himself.

"Thank you," you said and slid it over your finger. "It's so pretty."

"Yeah," he lowered his head.

Poor thing. You didn't want to think about what he might go through tonight: cry himself to sleep, drift  
>to sleep with a little consolation, maybe vegetate in front of the television before dozing on the couch. Who knew?<p>

"Can I walk you out?" you asked, rising from your seat. "I think it just started raining. You can use my umbrella."

Eren somehow managed to release a tired laugh. "I think you need it more than I do."

"Please, I insist."

"Thank you...[Name]."

He didn't argue. He just stretched his long limbs and followed you outside into the freezing darkness. You opened your umbrella, protecting both of your heads. Slowly, you strolled the slippery sidewalks. Every now and then, you glanced at his face. Although he still appeared exhausted from shedding so many tears that day, a little smile perched on his lips. You couldn't help but feel overwhelming gratification. Even if it was just for a little while, you managed to lighten someone's agonizing sorrow. As you continued walking, you made sure the umbrella completely concealed his head from the storm.

In reality, he needed it more than you.


End file.
